We're Scrooged!/Gallery
Images from the episode We're Scrooged!. Note: All images are put in order. S3E3 Based on a true story.png|That's the end of business... S3E3 WRS1.png|"Money, I want more money!" S3E3 Lumpy.png|Lumpy is walking. S3E3 WRS2.png|Lumpy looks at The Mole. We_re_Scrooged_Image.png|I'm seeing Money? S3E3 WRS3.png|"Okay, I can start!" S3E3 WRS4.png|The Mole loves Christmas time. S3E3 WRS5.png|"Let me take your money, The Mole..." S3E3 WRS6.png|Lumpy's arm is a little weird. S3E3 Some coins.png|"Ahh, sweet sweet money." S3E3 WRS7.png|"Oh, I have an idea." S3E3 WRS8.png|A small rock. S3E3 WRS9.png|"I'll take that..." S3E3 Rockinbucket.png|Stealing from others doesn't rock. S3E3 MMM1.png|Even though The Mole cannot talk because of his turtleneck covering his mouth, I think he trying to say "Good day to you, sir." S3E3 WRS10.png|Lumpy walks away. S3E3 WRS11.png|You can stop thanking now, Mole. S3E3 WRS12.png|The Mole continues ringing a bell. S3E3 Toystore.png|Lumpy's shop. S3E3 WRS13.png|Giggles chooses a toy. S3E3 WRS14.png|The boss is here! S3E3 Toystoreinside.png|All those toys! S3E3 WRS15.png|Cuddles: "Wow, all these toys are very nice!" S3E3 WRS16.png|"Okay, now I'm going to visit my assistant." S3E3 WRS17.png|Toothy is Lumpy's assistant. S3E3 WRS18.png|"I'm finally done!" S3E3 Assistant Toothy.png|Lumpy visiting his assistant Toothy. S3E3 WRS19.png|"Nice, very nice." S3E3 WRS20.png|"I wanna try it!" S3E3 WRS21.png|"A couple of seconds..." S3E3 WRS22.png|"Aha!" S3E3 Facing Lumpy.png|Lumpy isn't sure what to think. S3E3 WRS23.png|Lumpy is sad. Toothy doesn't understand the problem. S3E3 Putyourfingerhere.png|Why's Lumpy telling Toothy to put his finger in the teeth... S3E3 WRS24.png|"Let me look." S3E3 Facing Toothy.png|...and turns them to face him? S3E3 WRS25.png|Toothy's injury. Ws_my_finger!.png|"AHH! My finger!" S3E3 WRS26.png|"What?" S3E3 WRS27.png|Toothy's finger is going to hit Lumpy's head. S3E3 WRS28.png|Now it flies away. S3E3 WRS29.png|"It's flying right into the shop!" S3E3 Cuddles and robot.png|"I-am-the-ro-bot-3000" S3E3 WRS30.png|Uh-oh, Toothy's finger is right next to Cuddles. S3E3 WRS31.png|"What's that?" S3E3 WRS32.png|"Oh no!" S3E3 WRS33.png|"Let's hope he isn't be scared of it." S3E3 WRS34.png|"Eww..." S3E3 WRS35.png|Toothy's blood is all over Cuddles' face. S3E3 WRS36.png|Understandably, he's shocked. S3E3 WRS37.png|"No!" S3E3 Bloodeye.png|Cuddles loves playing with severed fingers! S3E3 WRS38.png|"I'll show it to Giggles!" S3E3 Giggles.png|"What to pick?" S3E3 WRS39.png|"Hey, Giggles, look what I have!" S3E3 Funny finger.png|These two really love playing with blood. This world must be some sort of messed up playground for them. S3E3 WRS40.png|Three... Two... One... S3E3 WRS41.png|Toothy, look at Lumpy. S3E3 Lumpy knows what to do.png|I think Lumpy is up to something... S3E3 WRS42.png|"You're not going to kill me, are you?" S3E3 WRS43.png|"Someone help me!" S3E3 WRS44.png|Toothy lost a lot of blood. S3E3 WRS45.png|Oh no! S3E3 WRS46.png|"I'm gonna die!" S3E3 WRS47.png|Lumpy saves him! S3E3 Lumpy saved Toothy.png|Uh oh! S3E3 WRS48.png|"Phew!" S3E3 WRS49.png|"Everything's fine." S3E3 WRS50.png|"I saved Toothy, but... S3E3 WRS51.png|...I'll lose my customers." Still_distracted.png|"They're both still distracted." S3E3 WRS52.png|"I need to kill him." S3E3 WRS53.png|"What? Lumpy, please don't do it!" S3E3 Oops.png|"Oops, my finger slipped!" S3E3 WRS54.png|Toothy before death. S3E3 WRS55.png|"It's done." S3E3 Selfishness.png|And the Toothy fans went berserk. S3E3 WRS56.png|"Please stop, please..." S3E3 WRS57.png|"...Huh? Is that it?" S3E3 WRS58.png|Lumpy looks at Toothy's remains. Death: Toothy S3E3 Bloodmoney.png|Anyone else feel like Lumpy's stupidity is an act to cover up his true self? S3E3 Purchase.png|Cuddles, you do realize you're playing with your best friend's remains, right? S3E3 WRS59.png|"I'll take that..." S3E3 WRS60.png|"Here is your heart!" S3E3 WRS61.png|Three coins for... S3E3 WRS62.png|...Toothy's hand. S3E3 WRS63.png|More money! S3E3 WRS64.png|Six coins for... S3E3 WRS65.png|...the brain. S3E3 WRS66.png|Lumpy must be very happy now. S3E3 WRS67.png|"Just a second please..." S3E3 WRS68.png|"What's this?" S3E3 WRS69.png|"Where are the organs?" S3E3 Emptybox.png|Lumpy discovers that he's out of body parts. Meanwhile, Toothy's family is waiting for him to return home for Christmas. S3E3 WRS70.png|"Oh, another customer." S3E3 Snifflesishere.png|He probably needs a body part for science purposes. Or so he could examine the victim's cause of death. S3E3 WRS71.png|"I have something for you." S3E3 Much money.png|That's a million dollars, baby! S3E3 WRS72.png|Lumpy goes insane. S3E3 WRS73.png|"Money, money, so much money..." Lumpy_money_tongue.png|He can practically taste the money. S3E3 WRS74.png|"I know it was here." S3E3 WRS75.png|"Maybe it's up there?" S3E3 Lumpylooksup.png|Lumpy sees something up above. S3E3 WRS76.png|Wow. That's one high shelf! S3E3 Topoftheshelf.png|A safe, a piggy bank, and an organ on top of the shelf. S3E3 WRS77.png|"That's what I need!" S3E3 WRS78.png|This won't end well. S3E3 Topontheshelf.png|There's also a top on top of the shelf. S3E3 WRS79.png|Lumpy, you should pay more attention! S3E3 WRS80.png|Lumpy realizes that he got an eye injury. S3E3 Eyetop.png|Never climb a shelf. Especially ones that have a pointed object on them. S3E3 WRS81.png|"Oh... My head... My eye..." S3E3 WRS82.png|"What? What's that?" S3E3 WRS83.png|"And why is it in my eye?!" S3E3 WRS84.png|Lumpy, it's better to visit a doctor or call an ambulance now. Ws_string.png|Really shouldn't have pulled that string. S3E3 Topeye.png|That made it worse. S3E3 WRS86.png|Lumpy attempts to tear out the top. S3E3 Pullsouteye.png|At least he got himself a new body part... S3E3 Itsaneye.png|...and ironically lost it at the same time. S3E3 WRS88.png|"Sniffles is leaving!" S3E3 WRS89.png|Lumpy lost a customer and an eye. S3E3 Wait.png|"Hold on! Wait a minute!" S3E3 WRS90.png|Lumpy tries to stop Sniffles. S3E3 WRS91.png|"What's that? Oh, that could be useful!" S3E3 WRS92.png|"Faster, faster!" S3E3 Eyeballpaddleball.png|Care for an eyeball paddleball? S3E3 Q.PNG|Sniffles isn't amused. S3E3 Leavingstore.png|He can't bring that to the lab. S3E3 WRS93.png|"I'm leaving. That's final." S3E3 WRS94.png|Lumpy, you're in danger! S3E3 WRS95.png|Scared Lumpy. S3E3 Fallingshelf.png|Justice is about to be befall Lumpy. S3E3 WRS96.png|"Run for your life!" S3E3 WRS97.png|Before Lumpy's death. S3E3 WRS98.png|Oh... S3E3 Crushedbyshelf.png|And it hurts! S3E3 Qq.PNG|Lumpy bloated like a balloon. S3E3 Piggy.png|That safe and piggy bank probably had more money than Lumpy could ever dream of. Death: Lumpy S3E3 WRS99.png|Lumpy's jaw. S3E3 Molesanta.png|Look who came to collect the spoils. Mole_takes_teeth.png|Is he buying a toy for charity or does he actually need dentures. S3E3 WRS100.png|"Here's your money, Lumpy." S3E3 Karmarock.png|Karma rocks! Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries